escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Colleen Ballinger
competed in Season 3 of Escape the Night, as a Disco Dancer. She placed 7th, and was the fourth person eliminated. She was impaled in an Iron Maiden in Episode 6. She returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, as a Duchess and placed 5th, being the sixth person eliminated. She was crushed to death by the Minotaur after losing a challenge. She was later revived in Episode 8. Description Season 3 Colleen Ballinger was a competitor in Season 3 of Escape the Night. She is invited on an adventure taking place in the 1970's by Joey Graceffa, where they must rescue a town called Everlock. She portrays the Disco Dancer, and starred in 6 Episodes. Starting off, Colleen laid low and was able to make several bonds with other Guests. This strategy helped to keep her off the radar for quite some time. She went in a total of 0 challenges during her adventure. However, things started crumbling for Colleen once Episode 5 concluded. Colleen called out Joey, stating it's his fault that the guests are even in the town to begin with. Despite this being a logical thing to do, Joey befriended most of the guests, and it caused them to turn their backs on Colleen. She was left alone, and isolated for the time being. In Episode 6, the guests had to sacrifice one of their own by killing them inside of an Iron Maiden. After receiving majority of the votes, Colleen entered the Iron Maiden, and died instantly. Season 4 Colleen Ballinger makes a return in Season 4. After her death, she was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Colleen. She portrays the Duchess, and starred in 6 Episodes. She played a low-key game, and had no major allies or enemies so far. However, in Episode 3, Joey gave her half of his coins which caused her to survive the challenge in hopes of re-gaining her trust. It worked, and Colleen and Joey rebuilt their friendship. However, the friendship was quickly targeted after Tana Mongeau called out their supposed "alliance". Despite this, both survived the challenge and made it to Episode 6. In Episode 6, Colleen gained one vote but it was enough to send her off into the challenge. She chose Matthew Patrick as her Guardian, and while they were winning, Nikita Dragun cheated, and pushed over Colleen's puzzle. As a result, Matt was sent out of the portal and Colleen was crushed by the Minotaur. Progress History Season 3 The Man with No Name - Episode 4 Colleen's team, consisting of Manny Mua, Nikita Dragun, and Joey Graceffa was able to find the 3 sewered fingers first in Willy's Immunity Challenge, and as a result, the members of the team were safe from elimination. Strong Like a Demon - Episode 5 As only the male competitors were eligible for elimination, all women, including Colleen, were completely Immune from the vote. Twin Dolls - Episode 6 The guests have to sacrifice one of their own, by putting them in the Iron Maiden and ultimately killing them. Due to her feud with Joey Graceffa, Colleen receives 5 votes, one from each guest except herself. The guests don't spend a second hesitating, but instead grab Colleen, and push her inside of the Iron Maiden, killing her. Season 4 The Maze of Terror - Episode 6 Alex Wassabi and Colleen are voted into the challenge. One Guardian must help the challengers in the death match, and as a result, Colleen selects Matthew Patrick, and Alex selects Nikita Dragun. While Colleen, and Matt were initially winning, Nikita plays dirty and throws over their Pathernon. Alex completes his build as he was given the lead, which sends Matt back out of Purgatory, and ends up having the Minotaur crush Colleen to death. Cursed Treasure - Episode 8 As a part of the Genie's wish, he allows the guests to wish for one of their guests to come back from the dead. After talking it trough, Joey Graceffa revives Colleen. To make Jezabelle lay a knife off of Colleen's throat, the guests must make a truce with her. After doing so, Colleen is given the Pirate's ring, making her Immune. Voting History Season 3 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 3 S3E1.jpg|Colleen in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Manny Mua. S3E4.jpg|Colleen in the Episode 4 thumbnail with MatPat. S3E6.jpg|Colleen in the Episode 6 thumbnail with Safiya Nygaard. S3E12.jpg|Colleen in the Episode 12 thumbnail with MatPat, Nikita Dragun, Joey Graceffa, and Manny Mua. Season 4 S4E1.jpg|Colleen Ballinger in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Liza Koshy. S4E4.jpg|Colleen Ballinger in the Episode 4 thumbnail with Alex Wassabi. S4E8.jpg|Colleen Ballinger in the Episode 8 thumbnail with Alex Wassabi. S4E9.jpg|Colleen Ballinger in the Episode 9 thumbnail with Rosanna Pansino. Trivia *In both of her Seasons, she was eliminated in Episode 6. **She is later revived in Episode 8. *Both of her deaths were indirrectly caused by Nikita Dragun. *She is the second ever contestant to be revived, following Matthew Patrick. Category:Season 3 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Fourth Eliminated Category:Sixth Eliminated Category:Revived